Ruins
}} Ruins is a map in Phantom Forces. It was introduced on the "Ready Player One" Event, as part of the Single-player Zombies mode. When the event ended, the map was slightly modified and pushed into the live game Overview Ruins takes place in a long abandoned Cathedral, destroyed by an event of unknown nature. This event happened long ago, as evidenced by the growing vegetation and structural damage visible throughout the map. Landmarks Graveyards The graveyards, located at both sides of the church ruins, are where each teams' spawn points are found. The graveyards host a multitude of tombstones, some with open pits. Two large buildings have spiral staircases that provide access to the underground catacombs. Piles of rubble and precariously placed wooden ramps allow players to enter the church ruins through the windows nearest to the altar. In Flare Domination, there is one flare for each graveyard. Catacombs The catacombs are full of wide tunnel pathways that connect the graveyards and the church. Its lengthy grid structure makes navigation difficult and time-consuming. In the catacombs, there are two spiral staircases that lead to the graveyards. These staircases are inside the small "houses" with double doors swinging inwards. There are a few openings that players can drop through to enter the catacombs. Here are all five points used to access the catacombs: * One opening on each team's side located at the innermost area of each team's scaffolding areas (at the bottom of the access to the raised level that leads to the uppermost point on the map (where snipers hang out)). These are one-way openings, you can get into the catacombs from here, but not back out. * One staircase in each team's graveyard. * One opening in the center of the church, where a bell has fallen through the floor * One open hatch on each side of the nave (i.e. raised area) at the front of the church. In Flare Domination, there is a flare beside the bell that has fallen through. In version 4.3, there is a carved section, or a cave, that go across from each spawn, which provided much easier access to most parts of the map. Church The church is where most of the battles happen, although a 'siege warfare' situation occasionally crops up, keeping the fight to one of the graveyards and one side of the church. This becomes a one-sided battle where players often end up getting spawn-killed. The aisles provide plenty of clear sight lines for long-range battles. The nave, the middle aisle, offers both close-quarters combat and open space for players. The long pews and debris from the broken roof offers cover for players on the ground, but unfortunately makes them vulnerable to any attacks from the high ground. In the center of the rubble and pews is where the hill is located, near the tree that grows from the middle of the nave. The clerestory is the highest point of the map that can be accessed without exploiting, which can only be accessed by a ladder for each side. Its high elevation gives a good view of the church, with each window in the top providing vision to the other side of the clerestory as well as being able to see to the ground. There is plenty of cover - it is difficult for players to hurl grenades high enough to explode in the clerestory, and there's enough wall material to prevent wall-banging by all weapons. Accidental falling from the clerestory may lead to certain death, unless, if landed on wooden boards, or someplace tall enough to compensate maximum fall damage. The only way to kill players in the clerestory, for the most part, is to kill them when they peek out to take a shot. As of Update 4.3 on March 9th, 2019, the clerestory is currently inaccessible and removed. Before Update 3.9.0, the inner balcony used to be where the hill was located. Two staircases that lead to the balcony gave the opposing teams close-quarters parallel combat, however, the hill has bees moved to the center of the map. The balcony is located at the back of the church. The players can also go to the graveyard using the ladders next to the staircase. Objectives Strategy Ruins, with its tremendous size, provides quite a few opportunities for every class, though classes with all-around prowess will find themselves heavily advantaged. Sniper rifle users will find themselves with a few obvious vantage points, which are generally good for two or three kills before the sniper in question needs to flee for another spot. The debris field in the middle of the church makes for good sneaking with a PDW, but the long sightlines everywhere else can make PDW play nearly impossible. Most of Ruins is surprisingly good for shotgun play, as shotguns like the Remington 870 can take advantage of their better-ranged ability to handle more distant targets. However, as mentioned before, weapons with all-around performance - essentially every assault rifle and LMG - are optimal choices for every player. This becomes a very dangerous map when assault rifles with high minimum damage appear, as their ability to switch from DMR to close quarters hose is unrivaled when matched with an experienced, evasive player. The catacombs are a somewhat different story. Long, clear sightlines mean recon/sniper players stand a chance, though they will always be exposed. Shotgun players, especially those with fast firing shotguns, can flood these halls with pellets as a deterrent for incoming enemies, or even score kills as enemies try to rush down them. However, they tend to not get too much traffic outside of Flare Domination, and most players using the catacombs have enough skill to not be completely blind. The catacombs will get more traffic when spawns become trapped, as they become the only exit that is difficult to block. In most modes, it is easy to spawn-trap enemy players, leading to an overwhelming situation where players must find some way to siege the players in the church long enough to allow their team to break through. This is usually accomplished by a player with a suppressed weapon arriving through the catacombs to kill off anyone in the usual camping spots, such as the clerestory and mezzanine floors. However, with Flare Domination oftentimes spreading teams unevenly between points, the chance of a spawn-trap happening is rare, as each team gets a flare to themselves for the most part, and the only flare with true conflict is the central B flare in the catacombs. Also, a recent update has made the map much harder to spawn-trap the enemy team. Event Variant The Phantom Forces' "Ruins" map was also used in ROBLOX's Ready Player One event. The event was a single-player zombie survival game that required the player to survive multiple rounds. The specific version of Ruins had the catacombs closed off, although they were still present. Trivia * Ruins is the only map in the game that has been used for both single-player (in the case of the RPO event) and multiplayer modes. * The Cathedral evidences a heavy gothic architecture, as well as various similarities to various English cathedrals, such as Canterbury and Westminster, and the shape of the crystals in the map indicates that the Cathedral was used to practice the Anglicanism * A picture of Harambe and Pepe can be found on two headstones in an inaccessible location. ** This was later accessible in later update where the back of the grave were added. * Before Update 4.3, Ruins was the only map in the main game that uses the "ParticleEmmiter" feature. Category:Maps